A 3D-based terminal according to an embodiment of the present invention denotes a terminal that may allow an image that has been rendered by a terminal that may output a stereoscopic multiview using a 3D-based technology to be viewed as a disparity-based stereo image.
Recently, a virtual reality system, computer games, and such, are rapidly developing, such that a technology for expressing an object, a terrain, and such, of a real world in terms of three-dimension (3D) using a computer system is being studied and developed.
Generally, a user may feel a 3D effect by viewing an object in different directions via a left eye and a right eye. Therefore, when a 2D plane display apparatus simultaneously displays two images that reflect a difference between a left eye and a right eye, that is, a disparity, the user feels a relevant image three dimensionally.
Accordingly, the conventional art provides a technique for obtaining two images that reflect the disparity using a virtual camera. That is, a method of generating the disparity in a virtual space via frustum parameter setting of the virtual camera using the virtual camera in a vertex processing operation of a general 3D graphic pipeline, and rendering the disparity according to the conventional pipeline to obtain two images that reflect the disparity has been provided.
Meanwhile, the generally serviced 3D contents overlay various additional information, for example, a user interface (UI) tool bar, subtitles, a chatting window, a popup menu, an interaction information display window, a mouse pointer, and a cursor overlaid for an interface on a personal computer (PC) on an image obtained by rendering a virtual world.
Because the image on which the additional information is to be overlaid is an image that includes a 3D effect, the additional information should be rendered to have a disparity in order to provide a natural stereo image to a user. However, when 3D contents that do not consider 3D conversion are automatically converted, additional information has disparity with no consistency with the disparity of objects forming a scene, or is rendered without disparity. In this situation, because the perspective formed by the disparity of an object output behind the additional information and the disparity of the additional information is not natural in a final image, the unnatural perspective disturbs a 3D effect felt by a user and increases fatigue of the user's eyes. In addition, even when 3D conversion is considered during production of 3D contents, it is difficult to consider the position of the additional information while considering 3D conversion with respect to all scenes in 3D contents where various scenes are generated according to the user's degree of freedom. Accordingly, a restriction condition that limits additional information position and a 3D effect provided to a final image occurs.